Taken by the hand of a demon
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: He searched for someone to make him feel complete and when he finally found her she was taken away from him. Will he take her back before the demon hurts her? SaitoxChizuru


In the middle of the battlefield a man with blue hair and purple eyes was running as fast as he could while slashing all the unlucky enemies that stood in his path with ease , even if he seemed so calm , he was really worried and anxious , he was searching for someone , someone for his whole life but now that he found that someone , she is gone and taken by the hands of the man with the red eyes that are burning like powerful flames .

The flowers that bloomed the day they met are now withering because they are apart , both suffering alone in their own misery .

He looked all around him dead bodies of the soldiers of the Satsuma and the Chosu lay on the ground filled with their own blood , it wasn't a nice image but he was used to it already .

He then looked back one last time as he continued running . The wind blew gently and caressed his face giving him hope to go on .

Those blue eyes were focused on their mission to find her so he didn't notice the small footsteps that lead to the opposite direction than the one he was heading nor did he hear the dogs who cried trying to warn him as he walked to that path . But he was unaware of all of this .

It was dark the sun had already set , the forest was thick filled with trees that were cleared of every flower because of the winter , the man could barely see but he still continued walking , his eyes looking for one small sign that could lead it to where she was .

As he closed his eyes he remembered the time before the battle had started .

_ It was night the stars shone in the night sky as they sat together holding each other's hand lovingly ._

_She had looked at him , her eyes filled with love but with something else a feeling unknown to him but now he realized what it was fear ._

_She tightened her hold on his hand " Will you always be with me ? " She asked him hesitantly like she was worried that his answer would be the one she didn't want to hear ._

_He caressed her cheek gently and smiled slightly " Of course and if you are gone , I will search for you , I promise you that…" He replied as he leaned closer and kissed her sweetly ._

_She kissed him back and then she looked straight inside those beautiful eyes that hide so many wisdom inside them but love as well ._

_" You promise me that you will come back alive ? " She whispered afraid to ask the question that was on her mind all this time ._

_" I promise that I will come back and be with you…" He said as she smiled at him…_

Oh how he longed to see that beautiful smile once again but she was taken by his enemy because of the liquid that run through her veins , the blood of a demon that's what they wanted .

Then he saw it .

Hidden inside the wounds in the corner was a small house , he heard a voice from inside screaming for help and he knew that voice all too well , it was her voice .

He ran inside without thinking and at the same time many sword were aimed for his head .

He heard someone chuckle darkly " So you finally came Saito Hajime . " He looked in front of him and saw Kazama Chikage smirking at him while holding the arm of the girl so hard that it made her bit her lip in pain .

" Let . Her . Go . Now . " He ordered his voice filled with anger and he looked at him with eyes ready to kill .

" Oh , I don't think so now she belongs to me…see ? " Points at the ring on her finger " She is my wife . " The smirk on his face widened as he saw the other's man azure eyes wide in shock .

He started shaking with anger " You bastard ! How dare you ! " He cried as he tried to go near his but his blocked him .

" She was mine from the start anyway…what are you so angry about ? " The blonde demon stated like it was something everyone knew .

Chizuru looked at him with pleading us begging him to save her from this misery , she mouthed " Save me Hajime…"

That was it , he had made her suffer so much as he looked closer at her , he noticed the wounds that were already turning to black , he bit his lip .

" Damn you Kazama Chikage ! " He screamed as he cut all of the men in front of him in half " I will kill you ! "

" Let's see if you can you worthless human ! " The demon replied smirking as he took his sword out confident for his easy win against Saito .

And then the showdown began .

_This will be a twoshot . XD I just decided to write something small for Saito and as I wasn't in mood to update my other stories I started this instead ! Well I hope you like it ! Please review ~_


End file.
